Something Different
by Simallyher
Summary: My first WilsonCameron fic, it's about taking a different direction with love and life...I hope you like it...bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Cameron walked slowly to the office of her new friend Dr. Wilson, an orange envelope in her hand; she knocked quietly hearing some soft music from inside, _'They aren't that different' _she mused, thinking of House and his music. "Come in" Wilson called from the opposite side of the door.

"Hey Allison" Wilson smiled straightening some papers on his desk as he noticed the envelope, "The results?" he whispered

All she could do was nod as she sat in front of his desk and handed the envelope over, "I can't, I just can't open it" she whispered

"It's ok, I don't think I can either but, give them here" He took the outstretched envelope and slowly opened it. After reading the contents of the package he released the breath he was holding, "Negative" He held back tears as her began to flow, freely and her smile broaden with each passing second.

"That's a relief! I can stop those damn pills now!" She exclaimed, causing Wilson to laugh, it was common knowledge how badly the side effects of the medication was affecting her, "So drinks? Or do you and House have something on?"

"Definitely drinks" Wilson smiled, she had always liked Wilson's smile; it just showed how easily women were wooed by him, "House will probably be drunk before long anyway, you should tell him the results"

"Yea, I probably should, I'll meet you here about 6pm? You get off then right?" Cameron smiled rising, taking the envelope from Wilson's desk

"Yep, 6 it is" He rose and opened the door for her, "Thank you for letting me be here when you found out"

"No problems Jimmy, you're my friend, your actually even closer then Foreman and Chase, I wouldn't have known if you hadn't opened it" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, for everything…see you in two hours" She quickly disappeared around the corner.

MDMDMDMD

In House's office Cameron was relieved to find him not in, she slipped into his office and laid the results on his chair, knowing from experience he would have to read them then. She then decided to hide out in the one place she knew he wouldn't find her, the clinic.

House entered his office just after Cameron had slipped into the elevator, reaching his seat he smiled inwardly at the file on his seat, "She's good, twice now" His smile dropped however when he read the name at the top of the file, 'Allison Cameron' "Shit" He sat in his chair and dread filled him as he read the results, within moments the dread dissipated from his body, and smiled crept along his lips, "She's in the clear" he mumbled to himself before paging Dr. Wilson.

"What do you want today House?" Wilson asked sitting in his usual chair

"2 minutes I'm impressed" House smiled at his friend, "I'm presuming you've heard the news?"

"Heard what news?" Wilson was going to play his game

"The news of Cameron's tests of course, why else would I state urgent?" House smirked; he caught on to Wilson already

"Oh, that news, then yes I've heard, actually I opened the envelope, she couldn't do it herself" Wilson stated smiling inwardly at the shock on House's face, "Don't be so shocked, we've become friends you know, united over the Stacey issue…You really lost you're chance there my friend, and what a shame too!" Wilson smiled as he slipped out of House's office letting his words sink in; he was stepping into the elevator when he heard him, "WILSON!"

MDMDMDMD

Two hours later Cameron sat behind Wilson's desk waiting, she knew House would have paged him after reading the results, and by the nurses Wilson had been hiding out from House ever since, this amused Cameron. She looked over his desk, it wasn't as cluttered with reports as House's, lacking also in the toy department, but she liked it. It was Wilson, messy but controllable, not that she wanted to control Wilson; just that his desk was easily cleaned if necessary. She watched in amusement as a red faced, panting Wilson bustled into the office, "Hey, sorry I'm late, been out running House all afternoon, surprisingly enough he can move rather fast with that cane!"

Cameron laughed, "Take the stairs to the fourth floor, through the janitors closet that connects to the surgical ward, down the stairs near the girls toilet and you're here"

"How. Do. You. Know. That?" he asked panting

"Had to take them to avoid him about 10mins ago, he couldn't keep up, the janitors closet proves a tricky for his cane" Cameron chuckled softly

"Ah, so I should thank you for me being able to get away from him, he changed targets" Wilson smiled sitting down, "Can I have the water in the second draw on the left please?"

Cameron opened the draw and found the water, she also found the photo of her and him from Christmas the previous year, pulling it out too, she noticed that Wilson had gone a few shades more of red, "I have mine on my desk" she stated

"House saw it and chucked a tantrum a few months back, so now I keep it safe" Wilson laughed, "He couldn't believe I got a photo and he didn't!"

"He didn't go!" Cameron laughed

"Yea I said that and he stormed out, ready? It wont take him long to find me now" Wilson rose, leaving his briefcase and grabbing his jacket, "So where do you want to go?"

"For dinner actually, I'm starved!" Cameron laughed, Wilson liked hearing her laugh, she seemed more relaxed now

"Dinner it is, your car or mine?" Wilson followed Cameron out his office and to the clinic

"Lets take yours, I can pick mine up later, besides I want to have a few drinks remember" She smiled

"Then lets take a taxi, I want some too!" Wilson chuckled signing them out, "Drs. Wilson and Cameron signing out 6.05pm"

"Going out?" Cuddy surprised them from behind

"Yes actually, celebration, the tests were negative" Cameron beamed

"Well enjoy yourselves, I'll keep him busy so you can escape" The two doctors looked puzzled, "There nurses know everything!" they all shared a quick laugh before Wilson and Cameron headed outside to wait for their cab.

They say on the benches outside, the breeze had become cooler which was a relief from the heat of the day, "So, want to eat at a restaurant or get fast food, and drink at the pub?"

"Um…I think restaurant, then we can walk to the closest pub" Cameron leaned back on the bench letting her hair out

"Come on Cuddy no more teasing, I know they were here I can still smell her perfume!" They couldn't help but laugh at the confrontation that was happening inside, seeing the taxi coming the quickly slide into the car before telling the driver to drive away as fast as possible, "That was so much fun!" Cameron giggled, "Did you hear him!"

Wilson couldn't help but notice the light that had come back into her eyes when she laughed, "It's good to see you laugh" He whispered

"What did you say?" Cameron asked puzzled

"What? Oh nothing, just where do you want to stop?" he covered

"Driver can you pull over please" Cameron jumped out of the taxi, "This seems nice enough"

They were standing outside a small restaurant, it was Italian cuisine, "Italian, nice choice…Julie hated Italian" Wilson sighed

"I'm sorry, it seemed like a nice change from hospital food and TV dinners!" Cameron apologized

"No don't apologize, I love Italian, I'm actually glad that marriage is over!" Wilson chuckled

MDMDMDMD

They had eaten dinner and had a few wines in the process, stumbling slightly down the street Cameron was clinging to Wilson, "Did I ever tell you I don't handle wine well?" She giggled

"Nope, but I know now, sure you want some beer?" Wilson chuckled, his voice a tone higher

"Yes! We are celebrating tonight…we don't have work tomorrow do we?" Cameron asked walking towards a wall and slouching against it

"God I hope not!" Wilson exclaimed, leaning next to her, "The pub in only two doors down, let go!"

They reached the pub fine, entering it was trickier; "I swear it's a pull door!"

"No it's push!" Wilson laughed pushing on the door, they tumbled into the bar finding a booth near the back, "So beer?"

Cameron nodded settling into her seat, Wilson went to grab them a round of beer before returning, "I got two"

"Thanks" Cameron smiled sliding over for Wilson, wanting his warmth instead of the coldness of the seat

"So, did you tell him?" Wilson began

"Yep, well not really, I left the results on his chair…thought it would be funny!" She giggled, a man at the bar was eyeing her off, "Excuse me" She climbed over Wilson and tired to saunter over to the man, "Are you looking at me?"

The man nodded and went to grab her, "No, no right there, see that man over there?" She pointed at Wilson who waved, "His my fiancée, he doesn't like men staring at me" She giggled, "His a great doctor, looks better and I'm dead sure his better in bed, so go along and find another victim" She smiled sweetly leaving the man dumbstruck before clambering over Wilson again, "Pretend you're my fiancée" She whispered

Wilson thought for a moment before wrapping his arm around her and gently kissing her, "Like this?" she smiled against his lips, "Yep" she reluctantly pulled away, "Thanks"

"No problems" Wilson smiled softly, they began their drinking again.

"He doesn't know we're out tonight does he?" Cameron asked suddenly stiffening

"No why?" Wilson looked puzzled

"He just walked in" Cameron squeaked, she was half sitting on Wilson from their previous kiss

"Maybe he won't notice us" Wilson replied his arm still around Cameron

"Nope, here he comes" Cameron didn't move, she was comfortable

House smirked when he saw the two, "So you were hiding from me because of a date?" House sat in front of them

"Not a date" Cameron said quickly

"Celebratory dinner and drinks" Wilson backed her up

"Oh" House mouthed, relief filling him for some reason, "So this is just dinner and drinks?"

"Yes, now why are you here?" Cameron sighed snuggling deeper into Wilson's shoulder absently

"Looking for a drink" House replied, noticing the snuggling

"You have plenty at home" Wilson stated, "You were just curious, ten bucks you went to every bar looking for us"

House reached into his pocket and withdrew a ten dollar bill, handing it to Wilson he sighed, "Stacey left"

"What a pity" Cameron giggled, House glared at her

"Ignore that, she's drunk, by the way, so am I…either drink or go, we're not in for a Stacey left dribble" Wilson sounded unusually annoyed

House looked up, "Hit a nerve didn't I?" he smirked

"A few actually, now either drink or go please" Cameron and Wilson finally separated

"Fine, I'll get the next round" House slumped back into the booth, stretching out his leg, "Do you two drink often…together?"

"What does it matter to you House? You've been preoccupied trying to win Stacey back" Cameron stated

"His still my best friend" House retorted

"Was there supposed to be a point in there?" Cameron glared

"Oh I get the hostility, you're still pissed about the date" House smiled smugly

"For you're information, my hostility comes from you ignoring James! Nothing to do with our stupid date, James has taken me on much better" Cameron shot back

"You take her out?" House asked Wilson shocked

"We go out to dinner yes" Wilson replied, he hadn't seen Cameron this pissed since…forever. "Come on guys, let's just enjoy the drinking"

"I'm enjoying" Cameron smiled

"Shutting up" House whined

"Good, House go get us some more drinks, Allison we need to talk" Wilson shooed House, who reluctantly left them

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked sitting back and surveying Wilson

"Nothing really, just wanted him to go" Wilson smiled

"Do you like me James?" Cameron asked quietly

"In what way? Brother, friend, dare I say more?" He replied just as quietly

"Friend?" Cameron asked first

"Well, of course as a friend" Wilson smiled

"More?" she asked even quieter

Before he could reply House returned with the new round of drinks, sitting down, Cameron's question was lost in the chatter the came with the fresh drinks. Wilson hadn't forgotten however, he was still thinking of how to answer the question. Sure there was something there, but was it enough to say yes, or no?

**A/N: This is my first Wilson/Cameron fanfic, unsure how it's going, any type of criticism is welcome, just don't flame me down yet please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of House, including it's characters, plots and writers.**

**Fyre-anjel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now before I continue, I had a review that went on about how my story isn't fitting in with the House storyline, I'm Australian, I haven't even seen the second season yet, so what I write is based loosely around the actual events of the TV Show, however marvelous it is, I will never be able to completely mimic the characters, but isn't that what fan fiction is about, your own interpretation? Oh and about the characters not being so straightforward, we see the relationship between Wilson and Cameron as more open than with House, but they are drunk in that last bit, I'm using my own experience being with alcohol that people can become more open and straight to the point. Sorry if that offends people, it is not meant too. Please enjoy the following chapter. Fyre-anjel xOx**

It was well after 11pm when the bar tender began closing up, in fact if any of them could still read they would see that the time was 3:46am the next morning. "Alright, I'm done" Cameron shot the last of her beer before placing the glass upside down on the table

"Want me to take you home?" House asked

"Actually I'm taking her home tonight" Wilson replied, "We came together we're leaving together, besides you are too drunk to drive your own car"

"Didn't bring it, I taxied my way around Princeton. Can we at least share the taxi home then?" House drank the last of his scotch

"Sure, I don't mind" Cameron sighed, her head dropping to meet Wilson's shoulder, "I'm tired, can we go yet?"

"We're just waiting on Wilson" House stated, Wilson glared at him sculling the last of his drink and slowly sliding out.

Cameron looked up at Wilson through half closed lids, "No! Comfy Jimmy" Cameron giggled at the sound of her own voice, "Help me up please?" she held her hands up to Wilson.

Wilson accepted her hands and helped her slowly up, stumbling himself a few times, "There we go" Wilson paced an arm securely around her waist, using her so he wouldn't fall over, "House call the cab would you?" Wilson and Cameron began their exit of the bar

Standing out in the dark, the only light being the street lamps a few feet away, Wilson couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Cameron looked at that moment. "You look beautiful" It had left his mouth before he could stop it, "Oh crap, sorry"

"No, its fine" Cameron smiled, leaning closer to him, "I find you very handsome too"

Wilson leaned closer, just one more inch, "Ok, cab will be about 10mins" House's voice broken them out of their close encounter.

The three of them stood in relative silence, Cameron began to get fidgety, "I'm bored, do we need to go home?" she whined in an unbelievably cute voice

"You can hang out at my place if you want" Wilson replied, he could feel her shivering slightly under his arm, "You're freezing"

"Not really, just cold" Wilson pulled her closer; House stood back and smirked at what he realized was happening.

The cab ride to House's was interesting, Cameron was still on a high and laughed at everything, Wilson seemed content just to have her near him, while House was scheming how to make them realize what was going on. "This is my stop" House called

"Bye Hose!" Cameron laughed

"See you Monday Greg" Wilson called as House got out of the cab, watching as Cameron seemed to finally calm down in Wilson's arms before the cab drove off, "Good for him"

The cab drove a few more minutes before stopping outside Cameron's apartment block, "Want to come in?"

"Sure" Wilson smiled; they paid for their fare and entered the apartment building albeit clumsy and drunk. Cameron fished through her bag for her keys before producing them triumphantly, "Do you want a drink? I mean coffee?" Cameron asked suddenly sober; the realization that she had just asked Wilson back to her apartment hit her

"Coffee would be great, where do you want you work bag?" Wilson asked as she entered her kitchen

"In my room, end of the corridor" Cameron called without thinking, "Crap"

"What?" Wilson asked standing at the entrance to the kitchen

"Nothing, I just don't have coffee" Cameron sighed, "I actually don't have anything, I've been meaning to go shopping, but with House and cases, I haven't had the time!" Cameron burst

"Hey, hey, it's ok" Wilson stepped closer, giving her sufficient space to say no, before he gave her a hug, "Look, we can just sit down and talk how does that sound?"

"Corny" Cameron replied, "Sorry, you're just completely different to the persona House gives off" Cameron slumped against his body

"I'll take that as a compliment" he laughed making himself comfortable on the couch.

Cameron sat opposite of him staring into space, "Have you ever thought of what your life would have been like if you hadn't become a doctor?" Cameron asked

"I don't think I could, I mean I've been a doctor most of my life in one way or another; I was always in the volunteer first aid groups, the school student medic and everything like that. It would be different, but then if it was I wouldn't be sitting here having you ask me" Wilson replied

"True, I always wanted to be a teacher, or a ballerina; you know the old cliché 'what I want to be when I grow up?' thing, I even begged my parents for ballet lessons, which I actually got and attended for most of my childhood"

"Would you marry again?" Wilson asked

"I want to, but my life is so busy, I want to have it all! I want the career, the husband and even the kids, but with my life there just isn't room at the moment" Cameron sighed

"I wanted children, still do!" Wilson admitted, "My wives were always too preoccupied with either the money, the body or their own job interests"

"It's sad when women only see the material and physical" she sighed, "I want to have the freedom of being able to have the children and know that even with my busy schedule I can be the mum, my mum was"

"Cuddy is pretty lenient with women and maternity leave and children" Wilson stated, "She even lets some of the nurses bring their kids in for the day, that's if, of course, you stay at PPTH"

"I'm thinking about it, House is a great doctor, his a bit unorthodox, but his usually right…in the end" Cameron smiled

"It would be great if you all stayed on; it took forever to get him to choose you all! Even when you left he came up with stupid reasons not to hire"

"Right, House showing compassion" Cameron went silent, "I meant what I said, I'm done"

Wilson watched her shut down, "Look, you'll say that now, but come next week you'll want him again"

"No, I won't, I realized today that its not him I want" Cameron reddened, "Sorry"

"It's ok; If not House than whom?" Wilson had barely any time to register before he felt her lips against his.

Wilson felt Cameron's body relax when he began to accept her, begging entrance he was surprised when she accepted. Slipping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, she rose sitting on his lap, pushing him back into the couch before stopping, "I can't do this if you're not going to be here in the morning"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he whispered, recapturing her mouth, pulling her to him once again he resumed their kiss.

Those words lead to clothing being torn on the way to the bedroom, a giggle, a sigh and a soft snore.

MDMDMDMD

Cameron barely registered the light of morning before she felt something heavy across her stomach; the night's events unfolding like a roadmap before her. Smiling she snuggled back into Wilson, who stirred, "Morning" he whispered kissing her neck and lying back down.

She turned to face the sleepy Wilson, "Morning" she gave him a quick kiss before resting her head on his chest, "You're still here"

"I vaguely remember a beautiful woman begging me to be here, so I figured I'd stay" he smirked down at her, laughing when she slapped him across his chest gently.

They lay content for a few minutes before Cameron's pager went off, "Argh, it's a Saturday, I don't have work!" Picking it up she could read, '911 Cuddy' "I have to take this, sorry"

"Hey, what's wrong Lisa?" Cameron began, "No I don't have work today why? He didn't! Look I'm in no position to work at all, I went out drinking last night…no he's here. I'll tell you later you busy nose! Call him back and say something like Wilson's had a stroke or something he's needed at the hospital, once he's inside lock him in until he fulfils his hours. Funny, not I'm done" there was a pause on Cameron's end, "I realized the other week, no not him, Wilson. Alright I'll meet you at 11am, bye Lisa" Cameron hung up as Wilson pulled her back down

"What did Cuddy want?"

"She said I was put down for Clinic this morning, I told her to get House to do it you were over…by the way she wants full details, just a pre-warning warning about work Monday" Cameron sighed pulling up the covers again, "I have to meet her in two hours for brunch"

"I could think of a way to pass them" Wilson had a glint of mischief in his eyes

"As much as I would love to, I need to shower, so do you mister!" Cameron wrapped the sheet around her before being pulled back down, "What?"

"What is this?" He gestured between the two of them

"I'm not sure, I think it's…I really don't know! Do you want it to be something?" she asked

"I guess it's too soon to tell right?"

Cameron's face dropped, "Right"

"Hey" Wilson tilted her head towards him, "Just because it's too soon doesn't mean I don't love you" He stopped dead, "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Cameron nodded, "Well then I uses what's happening is love" Wilson kissed her before letting her go, "I'll be in, in a minute"

"Ok" she smiled softly before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Wilson rolled over grabbing his phone, "Hey it's me, no I'm fine…do you love her?"

MDMDMDMD

House was just about to leave his house when his phone went off, "House, how are you after last night?" he smirked before stopping dead, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you seem to be going after Stacey and before that her, I need to know my boundaries" Wilson sighed

"You're at her place aren't you?" House smirked

"Just answer"

"No, no I do not love your girlfriend" House smirked again

"It's not like that"

"Of course not, you're just calling your best friend from her bed because she's probably in the shower and you need to know if, said best friend still has feelings for said girl. Actually to be honest I don't even want Stacey, I'm helping Cuddy find a way of getting to Foreman, and that new drug rep really has her frazzled"

"Does she still have that thing with him?"

"Yep, becoming the inside man when I get to work, I've called him in too"

"Figures, well I better go Allison's calling for me, thank you"

"Don't thank me, she wanted you"

"I don't want to know how you know that, bye House"

"Bye Jimmy"

All he needed to face now was telling her how far he'd fallen. What if she didn't love him? Damn he needs to think positive, "Are you coming?"

His hand is on the door knob when his phone goes off, checking the number, Julie. He opened the door and disappeared into the bathroom. Julie could wait for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 hours later…**_

"Allison! James!" Cuddy called from a table at the back

"Morning Lisa" James smiled, "I'll let you two eat, I'll be back later ok? Just give me a call" he said to Cameron before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "See you later"

Cameron blushed as she watched Wilson walk away, "So I'd say things are going good then?" Cuddy smirked

"Shut up" Cameron sighed, "I don't know what's going on, I'm just…I don't know"

"It's not rocket science Ally" Cuddy smiled

"No but it is confusing" Cameron sighed again, "I don't know what we are, if we're anything, but it felt so good waking up with him there, you know?"

"Yes I know" Cuddy smiled

"So how's your thing with Foreman going? Getting anywhere?"

"Actually that's why I called you here, I don't know how to go about this. I know she's sleeping with him, but I'm not sure if it's permanent or just sex…Argh! I'm just as confused as you are!"

Cameron laughed, "It's alright everyone is allowed to be confused every now and then"

"I know, but I just wish sometimes I had the answers to some of the questions that I have floating around my head" Cuddy laughed, "Oh I took the liberty to order you some food, unsure whether or not you had eaten" she smiled across the table as their food was placed in front of them

"No I haven't so thanks" Cameron smiled, both going silent while they ate their meal.

"So, tell me more about you and Wilson?" Cuddy finally broke their silence

"Not much to tell, like I said before we don't know what's actually happening here, but he said he loved me" Cameron smiled broadly

"Out loud?" Cuddy asked

"Yep, this morning just after you called"

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure, I mean we've been having twice a week since Stacey came back, and we eat lunch together a few times a week, but now that Stacey has left it's all going to end I think. I just don't want to be hurt again" Cameron smiled sadly, "House was enough"

"Give it time then" Cuddy smiled, "Look I've got to go into the hospital for a few hours today; do you need a lift anywhere?"

"No James is going to pick me up; Foreman's in today isn't he?" Cameron smirked

"For your information, yes he is" Cuddy blushed

Cameron watched Cuddy leave, sitting there she slowly finished her drink as she called Wilson, "Hey, no it's me…yea that would be great, ok see you soon, bye" Hanging up she got a slight tap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to intrude but it seems your friend has left you" a deep voice sounded from behind her

"She's a doctor it happens" Cameron replied

"Mind if I join you?"

"Actually yes, I'm waiting for someone" Cameron was tired of being hit on

The man ignored her reply and sat down anyway, "I'm Marcus"

"Allison" Cameron sighed, brightening up when Wilson walked through the door.

She watched as he walked over towards them, the other conversation forgotten, "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked leaning in for a kiss

"Sure, James this is Marcus, he was just keeping me company" Cameron smiled

"Thanks for taking care of her; I was tied up for a little bit longer than expected. James Wilson by the way" he extended his hand, which Marcus shook. "Ally, I need to grab something from the hospital before we do anything else, Greg called before and said I'm needed on a quick consult"

"That's fine I wanted to check on our latest patient, heaven knows House wont" Cameron laughed, "It was nice meeting you" she spoke to Marcus

"You too, enjoy your day" Marcus sounded defeated

"Thanks" Cameron smiled as Wilson wrapped an arm around her waist before they headed out of the restaurant.

MDMDMDMD

Back at the hospital, Cameron and Wilson separated as they went their separate ways, Wilson to the clinic and Cameron to the office. Passing the nurses station on the way through Wilson could make out the distinct whispering of his latest divorce. Smiling he entered the exam room to find House sitting with a patient, "You paged"

"Yea, how things with Cameron?"

"You called me in for this? You couldn't be normal for one day and wait two days for an actual work day?" Wilson exclaimed

"Nope, need to know now" House's eyes glued to the T.V

"Well for you information, things are going well…no rumours either, we will tell the hospital, besides Cuddy knows"

House jumped off the table, avoiding his bad leg, "How does she know?"

"She called this morning, Cameron told her I was there, they just had brunch I guess to discuss it! You know those two" Wilson sighed sitting down, "I love her Greg"

"Told her?"

"Tried to this morning, came out wrong and rushed"

"Damn, try again in a few days, give it time this time" House suggested, "Screw this one up and I loose a good doctor"

"I know"

**A/N: Short but sweet I think…what about you?**

Fyre-Anjel


End file.
